It is a general object of the present invention to provide a plastic closure that can be modified by a user to alter its functionality or mode of operation.
A closure in accordance with one aspect of the invention includes a one-piece integrally molded plastic shell having a shell portion that is engageable within a container such that the closure is adapted to function in cooperation with the container in a first predetermined mode of operation. The shell portion is selectively removable by a user so that the closure is adapted to function in cooperation with the container in a second predetermined mode of operation different from the first mode of operation. In the disclosed embodiment of the invention the shell portion is frangibly connected to the shell and includes structure that is cooperable with the container in a child-resistant mode of operation. Removal of the shell portion by a user thus converts the closure for operation in a non-child-resistant mode of operation.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of making a closure that is adapted to be converted by a user between first and second differing modes of operation in cooperation with a container. A one-piece integrally molded closure shell is provided with a portion frangibly connected to the shell, such as a band having child-resistance structure frangibly connected to the shell. The portion is adapted to cooperate with a container to operate in a first mode of operation—e.g., a child-resistant mode of operation—and the closure shell is adapted to cooperate with the container in a second mode of operation—e.g., a non-child-resistant mode of operation—when the portion is removed by a user.